Known techniques for performing measurement (so-called calibration) concerning mounting of a camera on a vehicle include the following.
For example, in the method disclosed in the patent literature 1 listed below, a plurality of calibration patterns (targets) are placed on the road surface in a predetermined positional relationship, a vehicle is placed near the calibration patterns, and measurement is performed.
In the method disclosed in the patent literature 2 listed below, measurement is performed with a vehicle and a target device which are arranged in a fixed positional relationship using positioning means such as joints and a scope.